Who
by Da Cinvia
Summary: Naruto punya kebiasaan melukis wajah seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bertemu gadis itu di dunia nyata, pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu lebih senang untuk menyeretnya ke dunia lain. Siapa sih gadis itu?/#eventisekaiFNI


"Kamu bisa abadi bila seorang seniman jatuh cinta padamu. Kamu akan hidup selamanya di dalam dunia (karya) ciptaannya."

-Author Da Cinvia

* * *

 **Who**

 **Naruto dll belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#event _isekai_FNI**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dua puluh empat tahun. Di usia segini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah, dan sekarang aku mengajar mata pelajaran seni rupa di sekolah di sebuah kota kecil. Sudah terhitung dua minggu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di kota bernama Konoha ini. Kota ini kecil dan tertinggal dibanding kota-kota besar lainnya, namun penduduknya sangatlah ramah.

Aku sudah sering pindah dari kota satu ke kota yang lain sejak kecil karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayah. Sejak duduk di bangku perkuliahan, aku memutuskan untuk mandiri dan tinggal sendiri menetap di satu kota saja sampai kuliahku selesai. Setelah wisuda, di sinilah aku. Hidup di antara orang-orang baru yang ramah.

Keseharianku sejak pindah di sini, selain mengajar, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk melukis di apartemen. Kuliah selama empat tahun di fakultas seni membuatku mahir dalam urusan menghias kanvas. Banyak lukisan yang menghiasi dinding apartemenku, sebagian lagi kujual lewat forum-forum di internet. Hal biasa untuk seorang seniman, hanya saja aku punya kebiasaan yang aneh selain itu.

Hampir sebulan ini, sejak sebelum aku pindah ke kota ini, ada satu wajah yang tak bisa kusingkirkan dari kepalaku. Sebagai hasilnya, aku sering menuangkan wajah itu ke dalam karya-karyaku. Sudah belasan lukisan jadi dihiasi oleh wajah dan senyum yang sama. Wajah yang terlihat familiar, namun tak bisa kukenali.

"Gadis ini cantik sekali ... apa mungkin dia istriku di masa depan, ya?" Aku bergumam seperti lukisan di depanku ini mendengarnya.

Aku benar-benar tak mengenali siapa pemilik wajah cantik ini. Rasanya tak pernah mengenal rambut gelap yang panjang lurus itu. Atau bola mata seperti batu bulan itu, atau alisnya, tak juga hidung mancungnya. Bahkan senyum yang memaksa rindu datang menyapa itu pun aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering pindah tempat tinggal dan bertemu banyak orang yang berbeda di setiap aku menetap, aku tak mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya.

Tapi, tak mungkin, 'kan? Kenapa baru sebulan ini wajahnya menghantui bahkan di dalam mimpiku.

Suara dering ponsel kemudian membuyarkan lamunanku. Shion, nama itu yang tertera. Dia mengajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di sekolah yang sama denganku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Naruto- _sensei_?" suara di seberang langsung menyapa.

"Shion- _sensei_. Ada apa, ya?" balasku.

"Ano, Naruto- _sensei_ ... jadi makan siangnya hari ini?"

Ah, benar juga. Ini hari Minggu, artinya libur. Baru kuingat Kamis lalu guru cantik itu mengajakku makan siang berdua, dan aku menjawabnya mungkin di hari libur saja. Sebenarnya tak ada maksud untuk menolak, hanya saja jika aku bersedia, siswa-siswi akan lebih sering mengelukan kebersamaan kami yang cocok di mata mereka.

Shion tidak buruk, dia ideal untuk dijadikan pasangan. Hanya saja, masih ada harapan tentang gadis di lukisanku ini dan peluang benar bahwa dia adalah istriku di masa depan.

Aku harus mencari alasan, semasuk akal mungkin. Kuedarkan pandangan, hanya kudapati perabotan dan alat-alat untuk melukis yang berserakan. Ya, tak ada kanvas yang masih kosong di sudut ruangan manapun. Aku harus segera membelinya.

"Ah, maaf, Shion- _sensei_. ada keperluan yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Kanvas kosongku habis, aku harus membelinya untuk keperluan mengajar juga," elakku.

" _I see_. Maaf mengganggu."

"Ah, tidak—"

Sambungan pun terputus secara sepihak.

Baru jam sepuluh pagi, langit sudah mendung. Masih banyak waktu luang di hari libur ini yang bisa kuhabiskan dengan melukis. Aku harus bergegas. Jadi segera kuambil jaket serta payung untuk keluar, awan hitam sudah menggumpal sedemikian rupa.

Aku dengar ada satu toko yang menyediakan alat serta bahan lengkap untuk keperluan melukis di kota ini. Muridku yang memberitahuku. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalku, berjalan santai pun mestinya masih sempat sebelum rintik hujan berjatuhan. Namun tetap kupercepat langkahku, hanya takut jika perkiraanku itu salah.

Dulu, aku membeli kanvas pertamaku juga berjalan kaki di bawah mendung seperti ini. Di kota pertama kami pindah, Ayah bilang menemukan toko peralatan melukis dan segera mengajakku ke sana. Umurku masih tujuh tahun saat itu, Ayah sudah mengajariku melukis sejak usiaku menginjak enam tahun. Hanya saja di kampung halaman kami tidak ada toko yang menjual kanvas dan semacamnya, Ayah biasannya membelikanku di kota.

Kampung halamanku yang indah, aku jadi sedikit merindukannya. Walau tidak ada toko yang menjual alat melukis ataupun yang lainnya, aku tetap mencintai kampung halamanku. Terhampar sawah yang luas, hutan yang banyak kumbangnya, teman, juga keceriaan yang tak bisa diukur di sana. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, ada Ibu di sana.

Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Beliau dimakamkan di kampung halaman kami. Sebenarnya selain pekerjaan Ayah, alasan kami pindah ke kota sampai menjadi sebuah keharusan adalah karena Ibu. Kata Ayah, kampung halamanku hanya menyimpan kesedihan karena kepergian Ibu.

Itu tidak benar, aku mencintai Ibu dan kampung halaman kami.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai ke toko yang kumaksud. Tanpa basa-basi aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Melirik sekeliling, kelihatannya toko ini memang yang terlengkap.

"Selamat datang. Ingin mencari apa, Nak?" kata laki-laki paruh baya penjaga toko itu.

"Beli kanvas, Pak," jawabku segera.

"Kanvas, ya?" Pak penjaga toko itu seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Aduh, Nak, lagi kosong kanvasnya," imbuhnya.

Ah, bukan hari keberuntunganku.

"Baiklah, Pak. Terima kasih," tukasku.

Terpaksa, sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mau langsung pulang saja, tapi aku tidak tahu harus ngapain di apartemen sendirian tanpa media lukis. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berkeliling di kompleks pertokoan ini terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Suasana agak ramai. Ada banyak toko yang menjual berbagai keperluan di sini. Ada pula kafe-kafe kecil, juga _stand_ penjual jajanan ringan seperti mochi dan lain sebagainya. Tak mampir, hanya jalan-jalan, sesekali juga saling menyapa dan sedikit bercengkrama dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Merasa cukup, saat untuk pulang pun datang. Di tengah perjalanan, masih di kompleks yang sama, ada satu toko yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Toko itu kecil dan bergaya tradisional, di kiri dan kanannya menghimpit bangunan toko yang jauh lebih besar. Di bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu yang masih kelihatan baru itu, ada papan bertulis menjual alat-alat lukis. Aku tidak melihatnya saat berangkat tadi.

Bukannya hanya ada satu toko peralatan melukis di kota ini? Ah, aku hanya pendatang baru. Apa yang kutahu, 'kan? Tak ada salahnya jika aku masuk saja.

Saat kudorong pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu juga, bel yang dipasang di atasnya sontak berbunyi. Tampak sepi, tak ada orang yang menyambut kedatanganku. Hanya kudapati beberapa alat melukis yang dipajang, tak sebanyak toko yang tadi. Tempatnya pun jauh lebih kecil, dan sedikit berdebu.

"Halo?"

Tak ada orang yang menjawab. Namun tak berselang lama, bel di atas pintu kembali berbunyi. Sontak aku menoleh, namun tak kudapati seorang pun masuk. Saat kepala memutar balik ke arah kasir, sudah ada seorang gadis muda membenahi rambutnya yang panjang menutupi matanya, sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ya Tuhan!" teriakku kaget.

"Eh, anu ... maaf, Tuan. Aku minta maaf," kata gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Anu ... eh, maaf tidak melihatmu sebelumnya. hehe."

"Aku yang minta maaf, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu masih terlihat gugup. Juga penampilannya, agak berantakan. Rambutnya yang panjang berponi itu hampir membuatku tak bisa melihat kedua bola matanya. Mungkin karena ia berlari sangat cepat tadi, aku bahkan tak melihat sedikitpun pergerakannya sebelumnya.

"Apa di sini menjual kanvas?" tanyaku.

"I-iya. Ada kanvas yang spesial di sini," jawabnya.

"Spesial? Seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi tak mengerti.

Dia tak menjawabku. Dengan segera ia ke belakang rak dan mencari sesuatu di sana, kanvasnya. Setelah ia menemukan kanvas itu, lalu ia menyerahkannya padaku begitu saja. Aku mengeryit, kanvas ini tak ada bedanya dengan kanvas-kanvas yang pernah kubeli selama ini.

"Aku tak mengerti," ucapku.

"Pokoknya spesial, Tuan akan mengetahuinya saat menggunakannya nanti," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku ragu.

"Iya. Pikirkan saja tempat, seseorang, atau sesuatu yang Tuan inginkan dan lukislah di kanvas ini, hasilnya akan lebih realistik," jelasnya.

Aku tak tahu itu apakah itu benar atau salah, bisa saja hanya strategi pemasaran. Kuambil sajalah, lalu segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum gadis itu berbicara hal yang aneh lainnya.

Aneh sih, tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit percaya.

"Terima kasih, jangan lupa mampir kembali."

Ya, kurasa aku akan kesini lagi jika kanvas yang satu ini terbukti spesial.

Sudah dapat apa yang kucari, aku segera bergegas pulang. Hujan turun deras saat aku sudah sampai di ruanganku yang hangat dan nyaman. Di bawah suara guyuran air hujan yang menenangkan seperti ini, akan sangat sempurna jika dinikmati sambil bermain kuas ditemani secangkir kopi.

Segera kupersiapkan penyangga dan juga kursi, lengkap dengan cat dan aneka alat dan bahan lainnya untuk segera memulai kegiatan. Dengan menghadap balkon yang dipisahkan dengan kaca yang kordennya sudah kusingkap, pemandangan hujan di luar jadi tampak jelas untuk disaksikan. Suasana yang sempurna untuk melukis.

" _Pikirkan saja tempat, seseorang, atau sesuatu yang Tuan inginkan dan lukislah di kanvas ini, hasilnya akan lebih realistik_." Entah mengapa perkataan itu datang seperti air hujan yang berjatuhan. Seperti membujukku untuk percaya, juga mengorek kerinduan yang ada di dalam dada. Aku jadi ingin melukis satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, kampung halamanku.

Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi kampung halamanku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dan semakin aku merindukan dan mengingat lebih jauh seperti apa kampung halamanku dulu, satu per satu gambaran jelas muncul di kepalaku sehingga aku tak kesulitan melukiskan potretnya di atas kanvas.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah melukiskan pemandangan kampung halamanku tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Pemandangan beberapa petak sawah, jalan bersapal, juga perumahan dan hutannya. Diambil dari sudut pandang bukit yang menjadi tempat bermainku dengan teman-teman dulu, aku tak mengalami sedikitpun kesulitan dalam mengingat apa saja yang bisa kulihat dari sana. Seperti aku baru saja melihatnya kemarin, atau bahkan sedang duduk di sana saat ini.

Hujan semakin deras, aku pun semakin lupa waktu. Tahu-tahu, sketsa dan pewarnaan kasar sudah selesai begitu saja. Saat melirik jam, jarum sudah menunjuk angka empat. Lima jam tanpa terasa sudah kuhabiskan dengan duduk dan memainkan kuas di atas kanvas.

Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat, mandi, makan dan lain-lain, lalu kembali untuk menyelesaikan lukisan itu. Saat sudah mantap duduk kembali untuk melakukan sentuhan akhir, wajah gadis yang menghantuiku selama sebulan ini kembali menyerang kepalaku.

Saat bayangannya muncul di kepala, dorongan untuk melukiskannya seperti tak bisa dihindari. Aku menyerah, selalu begitu. Kuputuskan untuk melukisnya duduk di bukit saja dengan latar belakang kampung halamanku. Beberapa jam setelahnya, tepat jam enam sore, pewarnaan dan finishing pun kugarap habis tanpa hambatan.

Sekarang, kusadari perkataan gadis penjaga toko tadi memang benar. Kanvas ini memang spesial, hasilnya pun tampak berbeda. Semakin kuamati dengan seksama, lukisan yang telah jadi ini tampak semakin realistik. Terus semakin realistik, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, hingga aku merasa seperti tengah hidup di dalamnya.

Kemudian aku sadar, aku sudah tidak berada di kamarku lagi.

Aku sangat terkejut. Bingung juga, tiba-tiba aku berpindah tempat ke bukit yang kulukis barusan. Semuanya nyata, walau tekstur setiap benda bahkan langit yang kulihat memang seperti goresan cat warna basah. Rerumputan yang kuinjak, popohonan yang menaungiku, juga pemandangan desa di bawah sana, semuanya memang terlihat seperti lukisan, namun sangat hidup. Saat aku menengadah ke langit, aku bisa melihat lubang persegi panjang lebar yang menampakkan pemandangan kamarku yang berantakan.

Apa aku baru saja masuk ke dalam lukisanku sendiri?

Kuyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini mimpi, namun pipiku tetap terasa sakit saat kucoba untuk menamparnya.

Nyata. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini yang dimaksud "spesial"? aku masuk dalam lukisan kampung halamanku juga—tunggu, gadis itu. Gadis yang mengganggu kepalaku sebulan ini, aku juga melukisnya. Seharusnya dia ada di sini! Di mana dia?

Kurasakan satu tepukan di pundakku, aku pun terlonjak kaget.

Ternyata gadis itu. Aku mengenalnya dengan mudah. Dia sepenuhnya tampak seperti yang kulukiskan. Di berdiri dan tampak hidup di hadapanku!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Siapa kamu?" dia tetap tak menjawabnya.

"Di-di mana ini?"

Kali ini tangannya bergerak dengan telunjuk ia gerakkan di udara. Dia sedang menulis di udara.

"Kamu ada di kampung halamanmu. Apa kamu mau berkeliling?" itu yang ia tulis.

Ini sangat membingungkan dan ... tentu saja aneh. "Iya. Tapi bisakah kamu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pintaku.

Dia kembali menulis di udara. "Cari tahulah sendiri dengan berkeliling sebentar."

Ya, aku ikut saja. Dia pun berjalan menuruni bukit melalui jalan setapak yang masih kuingat dulu, seperti seorang pemandu. Aku tak melukis sedetail ini, namun sepertinya tempat ini punya cara kerjanya sendiri. Aku tak tahu, tapi ini benar-benar nyata.

Begitupun dia, gadis itu, terlihat begitu nyata.

Kami pun sampai pada jalan beraspal melewati saha-sawah sebelum sampai ke perkampungan. Ada beberapa warga yang lewat dan menyapa, namun tekstur dan gerakan mereka tampak kasar, tak sedetail gadis yang sedang berjalan di depanku ini. Sebelum masuk ke perkampungan, aku sempat memeriksa sungai yang seperti aliran deras cat berwarna biru di dekat sawah.

Ada yang janggal, aliran sungai itu tak bersuara. Tidak, bahkan semuanya tak bersuara. Burung-burung, kendaraan, para warga, bahkan gadis itu. Tempat ini benar-benar senyap.

"Kenapa tak ada suara sedikit pun seperti ini?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Memangnya kamu pernah mendengar lukisan bersuara?" tulisnya.

Cukup masuk akal.

"Ke mana lagi kita?"

"Terserah kamu. Ini duniamu."

"Benarkah? Jadi ini memang lukisan yang baru saja kuselesaikan?"

Ia mengangguk.

Ini memang gila, tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan ini? Bahkan lubang raksasa persegi di langit itu, artinya aku juga menyusut. Terdengar mustahil.

"Ya, anggap saja aku sebagai pengunjung baru di sini. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang dunia ini. Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi pemandu kunjungan ini?" ujarku.

"Baiklah," tulisnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Kamu akan mengingatnya."

Apa itu artinya aku mengenalnya?

Dia pun menuntunku berkeliling ke perkampungan. Rumah-rumah dan jalan setapak ini, persis seperti saat aku masih kecil dulu. Seperti bernostalgia. Dia terus mengajakku menyusuri tempat ini cukup lama dan menikmati pemandangannya. Sampai aku tahu arah tujuannya, ia akan membawaku pulang ke rumahku.

Ya, beberapa meter di depanku adalah rumah yang kuhuni belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Kamu tahu aku sangat merindukan rumahku?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh dan menulis, "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Itu membuatku sangat kaget.

"Apa Ibu ada di sana?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

Segera aku lari menerjang rumahku. Tanpa ragu lagi kubuka pintu dengan cepat, kucari Ibu sambil berteriak.

"Ibu? Apa Ibu di sini? Ibu?!"

Lalu dari ruang makan, seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang datang perlahan menghampiriku. Dia ibuku. ibu tersenyum hangan dengan pandangannya yang teramat teduh. Kudapati tubuhku mematung, sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat, kurasakan pula pelupuk mataku menjadi panas.

Ibu semakin mendekat dan aku mendekapnya dengan segera. Aku sangat merindukan sosok wanita ini, sosok wanita hebat yang biasanya hanya kupandangi dirinya dalam bingkai foto. Sekarang dia di sini, dalam pelukanku, lebih dari sekadar nyata.

"Ibu ... aku—aku sangat merindukanmu," ujarku dengan suara bergetar.

Ibu lalu mengusap airmataku dan mencoba menenangkanku dengan senyumnya. Kupeluk ia sekali lagi dan kubiarkan diriku menangis di pundaknya. Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata. Dan ini nyata, jika mimpi pun aku tak ingin segera bangun.

Setelah kutumpahkan seluruh airmata, Ibu menarik tanganku menuju ruang makan. Dia juga mempersilakan si gadis pemandu yang hampir kulupakan keberadaannya. Di meja makan sudah tersaji berbagai makanan juga buah-buahan. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menikmati makanan itu, yang pasti aku akan menikmati suasana makan bersama Ibu ini.

Aku bercerita banyak hal kepada Ibu di meja makan. Pengalaman pindah-pindah kota, kegiatan di hari libur bersama Ayah, hari pertama di sekolah menengah, hari kelulusan, kegiatanku ketika mengajar, dan banyak hal lainnya. Aku ingin menceritakan semua hal yang dia lewatkan bersamaku.

"Apa aku bisa berkunjung ke sini lagi?" tanyaku pada Ibu.

Ia menuliskan, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?"

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu si gadis pemandu menepuk pundakku. "Sudah saatnya pergi," tulisnya.

"Secepat ini?" protesku.

Dia balas mengangguk. Aku menoleh pada Ibu, dia hanya memberikan ekspresi "Pergilah" dengan lembut. Kurasa memang saatnya.

Gadis itu pun menggenggam tanganku erat. Lalu dalam sekejap, kami sudah berada di tempat pertama kami bertemu, di atas bukit.

"Sebuah perpisahan?"

Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya? Aku melukismu bukan tanpa alasan. Kamu menempel di kepalaku selama ini, dan aku seperti sangat mengenalmu."

Tangannya tak menulis apa pun, malah meraih kedua tanganku dan memegangnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, kamu sudah mampir kembali," katanya.

Ya, dia baru saja berkata, lewat mulut, dan bersuara.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Dia pun memgang tanganku lebih erat, hanya senyum sekilasnya yang aku lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Lalu aku seperti berada dalam film usang yang memperlihatkan diriku saat masih kecil dengan seorang gadis kecil sepantaranku. Rambutnya gelap pendek, matanya secerah bulan purnama. Kami berada di lapangan di bawah kembang api musim panas dan tertawa bersama.

"Tahun depan lihat bersama lagi, ya," kata gadis itu.

Lalu kilas balik semakin cepat, kita tetap bersama. Bermain dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Lalu beralih saat aku akan pergi. Sambil menggandeng tangan Ayah aku berkata, "Aku janji kita akan bertemu kembali."

Dan hanya wajah sedihnya yang kulihat.

Lalu gelap.

Kudapati aku kembali, di kamarku. Masih jam enam pas. Berapa lama aku di sana? Apa yang terjadi? Kanvasnya kembali kosong. Tidak mungkin!

Segera aku berlari keluar rumah walau hujan masih mengguyur deras. Aku lupa payungku, aku lupa semuanya. Yang kuingat sekarang, gadis yang kulukis selama sebulan ini, ia adalah gadis penjaga toko yang kutemui tadi. Aku mengingatnya, dia juga teman masa kecilku!

Seketika sampai, dengan keadaan basah kuyup, aku hanya mematung di depan toko tua itu. Toko yang tampak masih baru tadi, dengan papan yang penuh warna, sekarang tampak usang. Ditinggalkan, tak terurus. Ada tulisan "tutup" besar yang menghalangi pintunya.

Kenapa terlihat sangat berbeda?

Tanganku bergetar saat hendak mendorong pintunya masuk, sampai sebuah suara datang menginterupsi pergerakanku.

"Naruto- _sensei_ , apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Shion sudah di sampingku dengan payung merahnya.

"Ak-aku ... aku ..." Mulutku terlalu kaku untuk berbicara.

"Anda basah kuyup, astaga ..." dia mencoba mengulurkan payung, namun aku menolaknya.

Aku hanya ingin masuk dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saat kudorong pintunya, tak bisa, macet. Kenapa? Aku mendorongnya lebih kuat, berharap akan disambut suara loceng di atas kepala, tapi tak bisa. Kenapa?

"Apa yang Anda lakukan? Toko ini sudah kosong, tutup," cegahnya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku membeli kanvas di sini tadi siang!"

"Jangan bercanda! Pemiliknya sudah tiada," selanya.

Tubuhku terasa kaku tak tergerakkan. Air hujan seketika terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Nyeri. Petir seperti menyambarku dengan sangat keras.

"Ti-tiada ...?"

Kucoba menatap mata Shion lekat-lekat. Di memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Dia temanku. Dia sudah meninggal. Sudah sebulan yang lalu."

Mustahil.

Aku melihat senyumnya tadi.

Aku mendengar suaranya.

Bahkan genggaman tangannya, masih terasa.

Bukankah yang tadi itu nyata?

 **Fin**

 **Catatan:** Well, seperti yang tertulis di tagar, FF ini tercipta dengan tujuan utama ikut serta dalam event yang diselenggarakan oleh antek-antek grup chat WA FNI. Admin dan juri, hola, adios amigos chocolatos. Sukses buat eventnya. Senang bisa ikut event yang kalian buat, jangan lupa sertifikat tanah—eh, keikutsertaannya wkwk

Yah ... bacanya gausah dibawa bingung. Ending bunuh diri (gantung) ini sungguh didasari oleh alasan yang beralasan. Cuma 3k words uy batasnya, buat explor dunia kapur—eh, dunia cat warna atau apalah itu aja nggak cukup h3h3. Soal endingnya terserah Anda deh gimana menafsirkannya. Termasuk si gadis pemandu, dia bisa siapa saja. Hinata, Hanabi, atau anggota klan Hyuga lainnya. Bahkan bisa juga emaknya Sasuke yang pake softlens wkwk

Ah, sebelum undur diri, biarkanlah Author Da Cinvia ini bersabda sekali lagi.

"Isekai itu fana. Apapun bentuknya, dunia nyata yang fana tetep lebih nyata. Dan lebih pahit pastinya."

Salam, terima kasihan, see ya~


End file.
